Bet with the Boss
by YanaChanAnimeAndGreek22
Summary: Ayane, a hard-working girl, accidentally does a judo flip on the Spiders' leader! He told her that to pay her offense they're going to have five lunch dates! During those times, will Ayane fall for him or not?
1. Waitress x And x Customer

**Okay.. another story! Yeey! Tell me what you think of it! Warning: I don't own HxH!**

* * *

_Birds are tweeting. _

_People are fussing around about their clothes. _

_Something is burning at the kitchen. _

I sat straight up on my bed, "KITCHEN'S BURNING?!"

I ran for the door and closed it loudly as I sprinted down the stairs panting heavily. "Satoru, what are you cooking this morning?!" I scolded my 10-year-old GENIUS brother right on his face.

As usual with his poker face, he replied, eating his peanut butter sandwich, "Oh, I was cooking patty for you… I didn't smell the—"

I smacked his hard-headed head, "YOU JERK! ARE YOU TRYING TO BURN OUR HOUSE?!" I switched off the gas tank and sighed in relief that we didn't get blown to pieces. I went to Satoru once again and saw him sulking in a corner. "Look, I'm sorry okay? I was just… You know we're poor right now and my only job is to be a waitress. I'm quite stressed these days because I can't balance my school work and my part-time job. I hope you understand bro…"

He smiled a bit and buried his face on my chest. He mumbled, "Love you sis. You're the best mother in the whole wide world."

A grin formed on my face, "Duh! Of course I am! I need to be the best of the best right?! That's what Mom and Dad told us. SOOO, you better get high grades on your next test this week, okay?"

"I will!"

I checked my wristwatch, "Satoru, need to go to my job now. See you later." Arranging my hair into a pony-tail, I grabbed my shoulder bag and walked my way to the coffee shop I applied on.

"Whew… Okay, what do I need to buy today?" I picked my notepad from my bag and scribbled: pencil, eraser, tomato sauce and pasta, water jog

I swung the wooden-glass door open as the owner greeted me good morning. "You're early today Ayane-chan. Indeed a hard-working girl eh?" the owner laughed teasing.

I smirked, "Of course!" I laid my bag on the locker. "I need to earn as much money as possible for my brother's enrollment next year."

She waved his hand back and forth, "Okay okay. I know dear. Get to work! We're going to be busy today!" she pulled her sleeves up to her elbows.

Ever since I worked here, I had a lot of fun. The shop owner always gives me bonus every holiday! I also got to know the customers who always go there so I made a lot of sponsors. That's how life should be right?

"Excuse me… can I have a cappuccino please?" a deep, manly voice called from table 5.

I swiftly moved to the guy and smiled, "Yes sir? Do you want anything else?"

I was suddenly pulled back by his natural smile, "That's all, thank you. You're a cute waitress."

I blushed,"Th…Thanks…" I ran to the counter and told his order to the chef. A few minutes later, his drink was placed on the desk and served it to him. "Your cappuccino is here sir. Enjoy your lovely drink this morning!" I bowed before I left until a hard grip stopped me. I turned around to look at him, "Ow! Who's that?!" I did a judo flip while my eyes were closed, not even seeing who it was.

"Ouch?" the man who ordered groaned in pain as he stood up holding his wrist. "That was some quite a performance…" He smiled at me again.

My brows curled, "Excuse me sir, but you're already harassing me so I need to use some defense don't you think?"

He talked back, "But I'm also your customer. You hurt me a bit."

_ This dude's tough… _

"Okay, so you're saying we're both at fault here, Sir?" I asked.

He nodded and raised his hand as if to shake with mine, "Yes. That's what I mean. I'm Kuroro Lucifer. You?"

I mumbled, "Yeah… some hot 'crow' here."

"What did you say?" his face twitched.

I grinned, "Oh nothing! I just said you're kind of a bitchy person. Hahaha… I'm Ayane Sora. GOOD to meet you, SIR."

As soon as our hands joined to shake, it electrocuted and I pulled my hand back. "What was that just now…"

He chuckled softly. Ok fiiine. That made my heart skip a beat. "I think that means we're meant for each other…"

"'Meant each other' my ass!" I stomped off, leaving him alone staring at me like some crazy stalker.

He called my name, "Ayane-san!"

I turned around, pissed off, "What do you want, CROW-FACE?!" I quickly covered my mouth with what I just said. "I mean, what do you want, SIR?"

"I have a proposal to make…" said Kuroro.

"A proposal you mean like 'the proposal'?" I inquired.

He beamed happily, "For short, a bet. It would be fun right? Okay, so we'll have 5 lunch dates."

My eyes widened in surprise, "A WHAT?!"

"I said 5 lunch dates. If you don't make me smile during those times, you should give me five kisses. Got it?" he sneered.

"I don't—" I was about to give my response when his phone rang in his pocket.

He answered, "What's the matter, Phinks?"

Phinks? Who's that?

"Boss, we need you here right now… He's alive…"

"Who?" Kuroro asked again, like he wasn't sure he heard it right.

"HE IS ALIVE BOSS!" the voice exclaimed as if there was a miracle.

Kuroro ended the call, "Is it a yes?"

"I don't approve of it and plus, I have a big schedule…"

The owner poked her head, "No, it's okay, Ayane-chan."

"WHHHAAATT!?"

Kuroro bolted out of nowhere and placed a peck on my red cheeks. "See you soon, Ayane-san."

I held the part of my face where he kissed me. _What was that just now?! That CROW-FACED JERK!_

* * *

**Okay… What do you think? Bad or good? Please leave a review!**


	2. First x Lunch x Date

**NEXT CHAPTER COMING UP! HUEHUEHUE. I ENJOY MAKING THIS. HAHAHA LOL REVIEW!**

**Warning: I don't own HxH! except for the OCs**

* * *

HA-HA-HA-HA, what a nice day this is! I opened my eyes groggily. I saw my stupid brother's face. _I hope you didn't bring the kitchen, bro._

"Sis?" he said, looking at me as if he was expecting something from me.

"What do you want?" I forced myself to sit up. Wiping my eyes, I asked, "Did you eat breakfast already? I'll cook them for you..."

Satoru pushed me back on the mattress, "Sis, no need. Just rest there..."

My eyes widened in confusion, "HUH?! What do you mean? Of course I need to prepare for you! Hey, let me go, you idiot!" I shook his hands off from me.

The door creaked, "Hey..." It was Kuroro on a white t-shirt and black jeans. Handsome you say? UH-UH! NOT FOR ME!

My brother bowed, "H..Hello Sir! Ayane's awake now."

I pointed my finger at him, "Y...You! What are you doing here, CROW-FACE!"

His smile faded, "Didn't you remember? We're going to have our first lunch date today..."

Suddenly, all of the things that had happened yesterday replayed in my mind and THAT SHOCKED ME. "Aaaaaaaaahhhhhh!" I shouted in the middle of the awkward silence.

"What's with you sis?!" Satoru covered his ears like I shouted really loud up to the next country.

Kuroro brought a white rectangular box and laid it on my bed, "Change into this... I'm going to wait for you at the living room. 15 minutes SHARP okay?" he gave me an intimidating smile before closing the door, leaving me and my brother to stare at the box.

"Sis, how much is that?" Satoru spoke and gazed at the box which looked like a ruby to him.

My jaw dropped in awe, also thinking the same thoughts he has, "You should have asked him while he was still here in my room..."

My brother shook my shoulders wildly, "Sis, I'm proud of you to have a boyfriend already! Mom and Dad will be really happy if they get to see this! Go on, I'll be fine! Enjoy your date!" he pushed me inside the bathroom so I could get changed. I heard him close the door.

I smiled naturally for the first time in my life, "Oh Satoru..." I grabbed the white box from the bed and opened the lid. It was a mellow-toned dress down to the knees. It was designed with summer flowers in it, which made it look refreshing to wear. I held it up in the air and put it on top of me. Looking at the mirror, I thought I was beautiful. I snapped out of the thought and wore it.

_This is JUST a date, Ayane. Don't get so serious_. I told myself.

I slowly headed my way down to the living room. My shoes were on the garage so I was bare-footed when we caught each other's eyes.

Kuroro walked towards me and held out his hand for me, "You're stunning."

I blushed again, "Fine. Thanks. But you're still a crow-faced jerk." He clasped his hand with mine. It was incredibly warm and feels like you're protected by it.

"Why are you looking at my hand?" he wakes me up from my thoughts.

I shook my head and stood beside him, waiting for the next step. "No. It's nothing. What are you waiting for, Crow-Face?"

Kuroro chuckled as he put his hand on my shoulder, "C'mon..."

"Hey, what do you think you are doing?" I shoved his hand away. When I did that, I regretted it. He was hurt. I could really see it in his black, mysterious eyes. "I... didn't mean to say that. Sorry." I was suddenly caught by his "pffft"s.

Kuroro commented as he regained his composure, "You're interesting, Ayane. I can't wait to get to know you more."

I blushed harder and gave him a judo flip again, "If you ever tease me like that next time, I'll strangle you to your death. Got it?"

He laughed, "Got it."

I was wondering where we are going until I saw a gorgeous red sports car in a nearby parking lot. Kuroro opened it for me.

"Uhm, no offense but... did you rent this car just to impress me?" I asked, curiously.

Again, he laughed to his heart's content, "Ayane-san, this car is MINE. No jokes."

I was shocked to see him this happy. I expected him to be a boring, strict guy but... _he has this side on him?_

"Kuroro..." I raised my arms and hugged him without a second thought. He froze, "Ayane, is something wrong?"

I realized what i was doing and pushed him away immediately, "NOTHING! LET'S GO!"

***IN A GRAND RESTAURANT* **

The waiter led us to a table for two near the dance floor. "What do you want to order, ma'am, sir?"

"I'll order later..." I told the waiter.

Kuroro spoke fast, "I'll order two glasses of iced tea and two plates of carbonara pasta."

As the waiter took our orders, he left.

"Kuroro, why did you order? I'm not yet hungry!" I said.

He smirked at me, "Who said you're going to eat?" he placed the napkin on his lap and readied his fork and knife.

"You mean, you're going to eat the two pastas?!" I exclaimed. Good thing they were only a few people inside the restaurant. _I didn't know he has a big appetite._

My date burst into a laugh again, "...and who said I was going to eat it? I was thinking if you're not going to eat, then you could just take it out and bring it home for your brother..."

Instantly, my heart melted by his kindness. "I... can't thank you enough..." I muttered silently, looking down. I was embarrassed to look at him on the face.

I felt his hand touched mine, "It's okay... I like helping anyway..."

Tears trickled down my cheeks. "Thank you so much..." I cried softly, carefully not trying to make a scandal.

Kuroro stood up and seated beside me. He comforted me, "Your welcome..."

Just as the waiter arrived with the food, I wiped the tears from my face and regained my cool. "Crow-face, you will never EVER see me like that again." I warned him.

_Maybe, having 5 lunch dates isn't so bad after all..._

* * *

**Wooohooo! Chapter 2, CHECK! What do you think? :) Review guys!**


	3. Canceled x And x Surprise

**Hello guys! So I saw they were 133 views?! :D :D :D So happy! hehe~ ~ but two comments though... *sulks* It's fine. :) NEXT CHAPTER COMING UP! Sorry for my other story. I won't update there for awhile. **

* * *

I finally finished my food, as I laid the fork and knife and plate. "Thanks. But, I gotta go later. I have exactly one hour left to spend my time with you..." I looked at my wristwatch because I have my cram school. "Because I have something to do later..."

Kuroro lifted a leather book from his coat and read something from it and looked at me, "You have cram school?"

I was shocked, "H...How did you know? Are you spying on me?!"

He put his book back, "Nothing. I just had a hunch..." then called the waiter, "Excuse me, can I order another carbonara pasta please. Take out."

I smirked, "That's for you right?"

The man said no. "It's for you brother... I'll hire someone to deliver it for him to his school..."

My jaw dropped, "Uh wait... You're kidding right?"

"No I'm not."

"For real?"

"For real, Ayane..."

I crossed my arms and leaned my back on the chair, "Fine... Thanks again." I looked away from him. There was moments of silence until I stood up and I darted to the door, "I'm going to cram school. See you again tomorrow..."

When I went out of the restaurant, I saw him standing beside his automobile. "What the..." I checked inside the building if he's there and HE WASN'T!

"Didn't you see me pass by?" he asked, putting his hands in his pockets.

My mind was dizzy from the questions, "How did you get here so fast?! AND YES! I DIDN'T SEE YOU PASS BY ME!" I stomped towards him. "If you don't tell me what's going on, I'll cancel the five lunches we talked about! WHEN I FIRST MET YOU, YOU'RE REALLY WEIRD, YOU KNOW THAT?!"

He didn't reply to any of my questions and simply said, "Oh and by the way, I told your teacher you'll be absent today for your cram school."

I grabbed his collar, "WHAT?! Why did you cancel it?! Didn't you know how much I paid for it and how much I worked for that huh?!"

"I know... I just told your teacher we're having a date and he agreed so easily. Is there a problem with that?" his face was blank like my brother's.

I exclaimed madly, "YES! THAT PROBLEM IS YOU LUCIFER!" I let go of his collar and ran away, tears flooding out of my eyes. _I hate you... You ruined my life..._

I didn't realize I was already in the middle of the road and a huge truck was raced its way to me without a clue. It was only a few feet away from me when someone picked me up from my waist and put me on its shoulder.

The stranger continued to run nonstop. "H...Hey! Put me down! This is enough! You already saved me." I hit his back many times but the figure might not hear me because of the wind wrestling our faces. Then I saw a glimpse of black, smooth hair swinging backwards. "Kuroro? HEY YOU! I STILL HATE YOU!" I shouted louder than ever.

Without a warning, he stopped in the middle of nowhere and accidentally dropped me on the dirt with a loud THUD!

"Sorry Ayane. I'm just in a hurry." He helped me up but of course, I stood by myself.

"I don't need your HELP."

"Fine... do what you want but you can't go back. We still have our deal." his voice was cold and full of hatred. I shivered because of that. He looked like a monster in an angel's mask.

_Why didn't I notice this before? What if he was a gangster of something? _

A few minutes later, a girl with pink hair ran at us and she looked like she knows Kuroro. "Boss, you're here!" the woman huffed. She bowed low. "As Phinks said earlier, HE IS ALIVE and he's coming-"

A gigantic, muscular arm circled around her neck but not that she's killed. "Yo! Miss you boss! You look young as ever!" a man with a bulky build and has a grayish, shaggy hair which i guess he never knew how to comb before. He only wore rags... EWW...

I was still staring like crazy at them. _Who are these people and they look... EVIL... like... they're from Underworld or something..._

More came to greet Kuroro and always called him 'BOSS'.

A chinese-looking guy, with his red umbrella, glared at me. "Who's she? Your girlfriend boss?"

"Not really my girlfriend. Perhaps, you should call her a very important person in my list..." their boss corrected. "She's confused right now. Maybe you should introduce yourselves."

The Chinese guy with the umbrella said, "I'm Feitan..." he spoke with such a hoarse voice. He had a cloth over his mouth.

"Machi." spoke the pink-haired girl with needles on his fingers.

"Phinks." the pharaoh-looking dude gave a salute at me.

The giant earlier laughed, "Just call me Uvo!"

I stood behind Kuroro since I knew no one. I held his shirt tightly. All of them noticed it and Kuroro smiled.

"That's the girl I want to see." he smiled at me and carried me to junk yard princess-style. He noticed I was confused so he explained. "This place is called Meteor City... This is where we all grew up..." while he said that, it was full if sadness. _Maybe he's been through lot... _

I put my arms around him and buried my face in his neck, "Cool..." was all that I said. Before I knew it, I was already asleep in his arms which felt good anyway... am I already falling for this Crow-Face? Better not...

* * *

**Hello! Chapter 3, CHECK! hehe review after reading! Thank you!**


	4. Hugs x And x Kiss

**Hello guys! Just arrived home! :D Soo excited to update my story! Haha xDD OKAY. Here goes ~ ~ **

**Warning: I don't own HxH except for my OCs! . **

* * *

**_In my dream, I was in the dark... I heard cries of help like, "Give me cheeseburgers!" and some say, "I love your hair! Let's switch shall we?!" I sweat-dropped. I really pity them. Am I in Hell? Why am I even dreaming of this? I'm NOT a bad person, RIGHT? _**

**_"Ayane?" a loud voice called from afar and I turned to see who it was. The lurking shadow glided across me and whispered nasty things. "Why don't you come and join the Genai Ryodan?" _**

**_"What's that Genai of Whatever?! I don't know what you're talking about so fuck off!" I shouted at it. _**

**_It circled around me and chuckled endlessly, "Oh really? What if it will give you unlimited power? You will be rich and nobody will hurt you anymore..." The figure hissed on my ear. "Of course, you also want your little brother to get well right?" _**

**_When he said that, Temptation was battling with my mind. I want Satoru to get better... I want him to... _**

**_But my answer was firm, "No. I will heal Satoru myself and I don't want to bet with a Devil like you!" _**

**_Then the creepy voice turned into a familiar one, "What if the devil you're talking to is a person someone close to you?" his body appeared from below and up. He was wearing a black cloak with white feathers on the neck part. His eyes were pitch black like Hell. It was Kuroro Lucifer..._**

Suddenly, I rose from his lap and found him looking at me, shocked.

"Did you have a bad dream, Ayane?" Lucifer asked, now staying calm now that he knew I was okay. His members looked quite shocked too but they have perfect POKER FACES.

Phinks laughed, "Maybe she was dreaming she was eaten by cute kittens or something." Uvo joined him then he stared at the door. The knob was twisting. Feitan readied his fist for a counter attack when their boss stopped him.

"Don't." he ordered. "It's just Nobunaga and Shizuku..."

A vacuum popped its head behind the door. Its eyes were rolling like FOREVER. I wonder if it could kill me or something...I reached out my hand and touched the tip of the nose. I thought it would bite me but instead, it responded to me with a CHINK! CHINK!

I laughed at the sight of it and asked permission from the girl with glasses, "Shizuku-san, can I borrow your vacuum for a minute? It's sooo cute!" I cuddled it in my arms.

"Oh, sure." she gave it to me.

"What the heck? Why isn't the stupid thing inhaling her to death?" the guy beside her growled. He had long black hair and a pointy chin which made him look funny. He had a sharp sword attached on his waist. Nobunaga looked down at me. "What are you looking at, girlie?"

I shook my head, "Nothing..." I continued to hug Blinky, the vacuum. It licked me on the cheek which made me fall down on my back when their boss held me in place.

"Careful..." he said, warning me. "Are you cold? It's getting dark..." Kuroro asked, looking at me with his concerned eyes.

I gulped nervously. Not because I was scared of him, it's because he was WAAAAY to handsome. "Oh! IT'S VERY HOT INDEED! WE'RE HOT DON'T YOU THINK?!" I thought my sense of humor would entertain them but they remained silent...

The giant Uvogin patted his muscular legs, laughing, "Your girl really is interesting, boss. I wonder if Shalnark will come soon?"

"Who's Shalnark? A half shark and half donkey or something?" I teased.

Feitan sighed. _Does he ever melt of hotness in his clothes anyway? "_I don't know... Maybe if he doesn't come, I'll slice him to pieces then..." his umbrella shone in a distance. _Did I just see a knife in it?_

I frowned at him since he didn't answer my question. "Tch... Such a mean Chinese-looking dude... I really thought they're cheerful..." Well, not expecting he had sharp ears like a cheetah, he hissed.

"What did you say?"

I shivered, "Nothing. I just said you had long ears like a dwarf's."

Feitan was about to come at me when he stopped midway. Even with his scarf on his face, I could see he was sweating a lot. He was looking at Kuroro so I turned around. That second, I knew why Feitan was scared. It's because Kuroro gave in such an evil presence. I COULD FEEL THAT...

"I apologize, boss." he bowed slightly and walked back on his position earlier.

Looking at Kuroro, I told him, "You don't have to do that. I can protect myself, you know?"

He put his hand on my cheeks as his members stared at the SWEET MOMENT. "I can't let you be harmed... even a single scratch would make me regret for the rest of my life, Ayane..." His thumb brushed my blushing cheeks. Lucifer was about to kiss me when I held Blinky high in the air and put my lips in its mouth.

"I love you so much, Blinky! You're the best!" I hugged Blinky tightly.

Everyone in that very place stood like rocks in surprise that I actually ignored their boss' affection.

Machi kept herself from laughing, "Pfft..."

Kuroro was also covering his face with his hands.

Phinks face-palmed in disappointment.

I was wondering what bothered them but what's important to me is that I avoided Kuroro's kiss just now. Thank goodness, I was about to have a heart attack on the spot!

"Blinky, you'll be here to protect me from Kuroro right?" I whispered to the cute vacuum.

"CHINK! CHINK!" it answered happily which means it's going to do it.

_I hope it's still not too late..._

* * *

**Hey guys! How's it goin'? :3 Feeling cool here btw. Comtinue reading my story! I'm trying the best I can to add some jokes here. ^^ Please leave a review! Thanks a lot minna~!**


	5. Past x And x Furious

**Halloo there! :) My parents left for Manila sooo.. :3 I'm going to update! BWAHAHAHAHA! Here goes~!**

**Warning: I DON'T OWN HxH except for my OCs!**

* * *

**[Flashback: 5 years ago]**

**"Ayane, don't go around by yourself! Instead, take care of you little brother! You know what his situation is right?!" Mom scolded me when I went home from the playground.  
**

**I looked down, depressed. I completely forgot about Satoru's disease. _Why did I leave him? "_I'm sorry. I won't do it again..."**

**"EVER AGAIN!" Mom corrected me, pointing her finger on my forehead. "Now go! Go to your brother!"**

**Satoru, who was just 1, stared at me and held out his hand as if he wants to be carried in my arms. "Onee-san..."**

**I smiled warmly at him, "I know... You love me right?" I cuddled him.**

**"Dum dum dum!" My brother laughed, pinching my cheeks from opposite sides. **

**Actually, Satoru had always been week since he was born from my mother's womb. At that time, Mother was having a fever so... Satoru also got affected by it.**

**I laid him on his crib and started making his bottle of milk for the whole night, "Here you go!" I positioned the bottle like an airplane landing on his cute mouth.**

**He wiggled excitedly as he tried to stand and hold on the bars of his little crib. "Dum dum!"**

**Finally, I put it in his mouth and gulped it all fast in a minute or two. "Good job!" I stroked his hair, happily as his eyes started to close slowly.**

**I choked back a sob but figured I couldn't hold them anymore. "Satoru..." I held his small hand, which was cold from the evening breeze. I covered him with his blanket. "I promise I will make you better..."**

**The next morning, I walked down the street and found guys in gangster suits kicking someone. I ran so I could take a look. Suddenly, my fist balled and punched one of the men. **

**"DON'T HURT MY BROTHER!" I shouted at them. Satoru was lying on the ground, helpless. "WHY ARE YOU EVEN DOING THIS TO A KID?!"**

**A guy with sunglasses glared at me, "He stole my food! What the heck would you do if someone did that?!"**

**"Why the f*ck would you care for a piece of food?! You could just buy another one since you look rich!" I hissed at the man. I held my brother in my arms protectively, not letting them hurt him again. I picked Satoru up in my shoulders and walked away, feeling weak.**

**Then it started to rain hard...**

**"Nee-san... I'm sorry. It was my fault. I stole it from their table. I'm really sorry..." he mumbled softly. His breathing was very faint...**

**I whispered to him, "No... It's okay... I'm going to get some food next time okay?" **

**He nodded, forming a little smile on his pale face.**

**[Flashback Ends]**

"Nee~, Blinky." I patted the vacuum's head. "Why are you so incredibly cute?"

"CHINK! CHINK!" It replied, which could have meant, _Oh yeah! I'm so cute! If you insist, then I won't resist! _

Nobunaga came forward at me, his arms folded. "You..."

I gazed at his weird beard. "Cool..."

"What?" he asked.

"Nothing. I just thought that maybe if I wore a kimono, we could be some swordsmen partners right?"

He snickered, "Depends, girlie... If you have the skills of a hunter."

"You mean like the hunter Robinhood?" I said.

"That's just a stupid fairy tale..." Hazama frowned, interested with my attitude. "Hunters... how should I define that? SHALNARK! Talk with her! I don't know what to say!"

Then the auburn haired guy with a joyful smile joined the conversation. He raised his finger like a weather reporter...

"Hunters are people who explore various kinds of activity. Like me, I love controlling people with my cellphone!" He pulled out a pink device from his pocket. It had a bat at the top which I guessed was the antenna. Bats are good at that...

That gives me the creeps, imagining Shalnark making you doing things. Ewww...

"S...So Nobunaga-san controls too right?" I asked.

He shook his head, "No. Nobunaga has another kind of ability. Well, he's a swordsman so you should know what he does right?" Shalnark grinned at me.

That made me embarrassed. "So all of you are different?"

"Yes. Exactly! Machi is good in... weaving. As you can see, Ayane-san." Shalnark pointed at the violet-haired girl in a dark corner.

Then I turned to Kuroro who was holding his leather book from before at the restaurant. "What..."

Before I could ask my question, Shalnark had already read my expression and told me.

"Boss, has the strongest ability in our group. He could steal one's power from his enemy and make it his own. All of their abilities are written in that book." Shalnark explained.

I was surprised. Kuroro is _that _strong? Just how much has he been through? I held Blinky tight and then she disappeared.

"What... Where did she?" I turned around and saw Shizuku panting heavily.

"Can't... hold anymore... too much Nen..." she clutched her chest.

My brow arched, "Nen? What's that?"

Shalnark replied, "Nen is the life energy surrounding our bodies. It helps us in a fight and protects us during some attacks. For now, your Nen isn't still activated so you couldn't use it."

I pouted, "Too bad... I'm not a fighter like you guys." I mourned for Blinky's loss. _Rest in peace Little Vacuum. We shall meet soon enough in Heaven._

"Don't worry Ayane. Blinky's not dead. She's just life energy in Shizuku's body. It will come back soon." He assured me.

I sighed in relief, "Hey Crow-Face. I need to get home soon. Satoru is waiting for me."

He answered, still looking at his book, "You don't have to."

"Why not?"

"Because I assigned someone to take care of him."

I slapped him on the face. The sound echoed around the room making everyone tense.

"You don't OWN me, Kuroro..." I spoke with my scariest tone. "I need to get back now! Or else-"

He looked at me, "Or else what?"

I was out of words. I can't think of any excuse or even a threat. I felt my face sweating.

"Nothing... Nevermind..." I slouched on the blocks.

_What could Satoru be doing right now? _

* * *

**HELLO THERE! :) Thank you so much for the view and the reviews! *bows* I really appreciate it all! I'll keep writing so... NEED TO GOO! HAHAHAHA**


	6. Happiness x And x First

**Konnichiwa minna! sorry if I didn't update so faast. I was busy with my studies(EVEN IT'S SUMMER?! GIVE ME A BREAK DUDES!). so yeaah... that's how it is.. **

**Thanks to my recent comment-ers: Marygoround and Retz! Love you so muuuch guys. *gives you kisses***

**If you want to be mentioned in my notes, GIVE A REVIEW! HWAHAHAHAHA! *evil laugh***

**Me: So hey, when do I get to read the latest chapters dudes and dudettes?**

**Feitan: Will you just shut your mouth and be patient, Yana?!**

**Me: FEITAN, I JUST WANTED TO TELL YOU THAT I LOVE YOU...**

**Feitan: *shocked* REALLY?**

**Me: NO. I love your sidekick umbrella.**

**Feitan: Yeah... RIGHT...**

**ANYWAYS, HERE GOES!**

* * *

Satoru's POV

I tapped the end of the fork on the table. "Nee-san, where are you?" I asked.

_The fork knows... _said a voice from nowhere.

_Really? I didn't know. Could you show me the magic trick? _I smirked at it.

It sounded pissed and replied, _Idiot! You don't understand what I'm saying don't you?! I'm THE FORK!_

I snapped out of my ridiculous fantasies and looked out the glass window in the hotel room.

Oh, speaking of it, YES. I'm at the hotel which SIR Kuroro reserved for me. Awesome right? He told me, of course, with a note that he would be borrowing sis for a few days. I wonder if THAT would take days or years...

"Nee-san, I want you to tease me..." I mumbled quietly as I rested my chin on the table. Finally, I decided to read a thick book from the library I went to before. It was called "10 WAYS TO BE THE BEST IDIOT IN HISTORY". I sighed and lost interest so I just lied down on the bed. "I am so... getting out of here... I should hunt for sis now." Wait, did I just say hunt? Nah, maybe search would be the best choice.

_Whatever you do, DON'T GO NEAR MY SISTER, KURORO or YOU'RE DEAD TO BITS..._

Ayane's POV

What a great time I'm having here! I'm tied up by some needle threads! aha... aha... aha... GET ME OUT OF HERE!

"Machi-san, can you at least loosen your ASTOUNDING trap?" I asked, as sweetly as possible. Like one of Aphrodite's daughters using charmspeak. FOR MY INFORMATION, I'm not even that attractive...

She gave me a dark look, "Not even a single air, girl..."

I pouted, "So mean! I'm an important person ya know that?!"

Her face inched against mine and we had a staring contest which lasted for about ten minutes? Well, I won anyway... Ha-ha. What would she expect?

"Next time, girlie..." She looked at me one last time and turned away to her spider's lair. Is she related to Charlotte anyway?

It was so silent around the room that I farted loudly.

PHHOOOOT!

All of them froze like ice.

_Let it go, let it go_

_Can't hold it back anymore..._

The famous line from Frozen... Why did I even think of that in the first place?

I noticed Phinks wrinkled his nose. _Did it smell that bad?_

"Hey..." I spoke not mentioning any name so they all looked at me. "I mean... to Feitan..." they turned in his direction as if thinking, _What does she want from him? Blow out more gas on his face? Good luck Feitan!_

He gulped and asked, "What do you want?"

"I want to pee..." I said out of nowhere.

He choked back a sweat, "What?"

"I SAID I WANT TO PEE. Are you deaf?"

He face-palmed, "God... Why didn't you ask for a girl instead?! Didn't you know that could rise our hormones?"

I shook my head, playfully, "Well, I didn't know. Sorry."

Shalnark joined in the conversation, "Any problems guys?"

"Feitan won't tell me where the restroom is so I can't pee... my bladder will explode any moment now..." I warned them.

The two members eyed each other nervously like this was the final moment of their lives.

"Uhm... w...we'll build a restroom for you then... Let's go Fei..." Shalnark urged his friend on.

"Y...Yeah... Ts.." Feitan sighed.

After building the LITTLE RESTROOM, I called Kuroro who was reading his booklet. "Kuroro?"

The air tensed.

"Can you come with me to the restroom Feitan and Shalnark made?" I asked.

I heard him swallow his nervousness. "Uhh..."

"You don't want to?" I said with my sweetest voice.

"I..It's not that..."

"It's not that my fart smells bad?"

Phinks laughed silently, "What the heck..."

"I..." Kuroro was OBVIOUSLY uncomfortable with the situation already. _Good plan, now I can escape. HA-HA!_

Feitan and Shalnark already backed out of the scene and had fresh air. They sympathized their leader. _Good luck boss. It's your turn now._

"Please?" I asked once again.

Kuroro smiled and closed his book, "Fine. Let's go." He glanced at his members like saying, _Ha. You can't get another girl like this! She's mine. Got it? _

After the two guys built the restroom, I didn't literally do anything at all. Instead we had talked for a long time.

"Please... I need to go now... I must see my brother..." I made the cute-puppy-eyes expression.

He was silent for awhile before replying, "OH fine... You're so irresistible, Ayane. We'll go tomorrow.." Lucifer smiled,

I suddenly asked, "What about the five lunches we talked about?" I was expecting something like a death glare BUT!

He put his arms beside my small head, "Do you miss dating me that much?"

"It's not that I do!" I looked away, already blushing.

"Really?"

"Yes! It's just that... you're all creeping me out like... you guys are from another planet..."

He talked, "So I'm an alien then?"

"No, an animal actually. That's why I'm calling you Crow-Face right?"

"You have a lot of humor Ayane.." he shook his head in amusement.

I grinned, "Yeah. You liked me because of that right?"

His breath brushed my face. They smelled like cinnamon hot from the bakery. "I liked you more now..."

I staggered backwards as my back touched the wall from the restroom the two guys made. "R...Really? G...Great!"

"You don't know how much I want you right now..." his pitch black eyes examined through mine/

I teased, "...and you don't know how much I want to smack you right now, idiot."

There was a moment of silence between us as he finally said, "Can I kiss you?"

"What?" I asked as if I didn't hear clearly.

"I said, can I kiss you right now Ayane?" he repeated.

I asked, "Why would you do that?"

"Because I want you so badly..." Kuroro confessed.

"Nah, you just like me for my humor don't you?" I narrowed my eyes.

"NO. I seriously want to kiss you..."

I didn't think anymore. I didn't hold back...

For the first time in my whole life, I was kissed fully on the lips. I think it's the most beautiful thing in the world...

* * *

**HEY GUYS! OH GOOSSH! THEY FINALLY KISSED! KYYAAA~ Thank you for supporting me on the first story and now... THIS! Hahaha I can't expect anything more from you guys! I love you! *kissed and hugs you* WATCH OUT FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER! Ja~ne!**


	7. Relationship x And x Disasters

**Heeeeyyyy minna! Sorry I didn't update for sooo long... :(( I deeply apologize...**

**Ohh... soo... this is what's left of my story... no comments or anything? WOWWW... :(( im sooo saaad...**

**ME: There are no reviews Franklin... **

**Franklin: *pats me on the head* That's fine... I'm going to beat them up if they don't. *glares***

**ME: waaahh... Is my story that bad? Do I need beta-readers or something? *sobs***

**Franklin: Maybe. HEY YOU THERE! Are you a beta-reader?! PM YanaChan!**

* * *

**Kuroro's POV**

It wasn't exactly as I imagined but her lips were soft and sweet. I could kiss them forever. Her fingers brushed my hair and pulled me closer to her.

"Kuroro..." she moaned. Man, that really sounded good. "Mmmm..."

I bit her lower lip as she opened her mouth for me to enter my tongue.

She circled hers with mine as we battled for pleasure.

Finding her bra clasp easily, I undid it, releasing her sensitive mounds from their tight confines.

I was about to massage her valley when Ayane lightly pushed me away, stopping the tension, "I... Not now... I'm not yet ready." her face face heated as she covered herself protectively. Ayane was shivering so much because of me.

I took off my black coat and laid it on her. "We'll leave later okay? I just have some unfinished business..." I kissed the crown of her head.

Ayane looked at me like a sad puppy needing patting, "Uhm..." She grabbed the end of my white polo. "Th...Thanks. That was the best first kiss ever..."

_It was her first kiss?! Why didn't I make it more special?! We kissed in a bathroom Shalnark and Feitan made! How uncool is that?!_

I cupped her cheeks and moved my forehead to her face, "Well, it wasn't cool for me..." I said with my lowest voice. "I should have done it in a hotel or something."

She chuckled, "It's okay. Well, shall we get going? It's getting dark."

I muttered, "But it's already dark..."

"What?"

"Nothing. I said you're pretty when it's dark..." I teased.

She smirked and tugged my on the elbow, "Are you thinking dirty thoughts, Crow-Face?"

I put my arms around her as we walked back with the other members, "Nope. Of course not... if I was, what would I be right now?" I asked her, stating the obvious.

"You'd be a pile of something right now." Ayane poked my stomach until the members were looking away from us uncomfortably.

"B...Boss, how was it in the _bathroom?_" Phinks asked, his face covered with his Pharaoh costume. The others nodded in agreement like they were expecting something _fishy _going on.

I announced, "Nothing has happened. Listen, I'm bringing her home. After that let's settle our unfinished business." Grabbing my black coat, I placed it on Ayane. I readied my arms behind my back. "What are you waiting for?"

She pointed her finger at me, "You're going to carry me?"

"Oh, you don't want? Fine. Let's walk." I joked with my my most serious tone.

She flinched and went on my back quickly before I could add more, "No! Please, carry me..." Her tone sounded almost crying. Ayane was _that_desperate.

The members bowed as we ran with the flow of the wind. My cheeks went numb and cold as I zigzagged through the city traffic. I could hear Ayane shaking slightly because she couldn't bear her motion sickness anymore. Her hands tightly held my shoulders for safety and I smiled because of that. She was trusting me already.

In her apartment, I dropped her gently on the ground. Ayane's leg were shivering like crazy that they could break any moment now. "Th...Thank you. I'll be going now."

I held her wrist back. With one fluid motion, I smashed my lips on hers deeply. She moaned in return as her palms ran through my black hair. Ayane tiptoed to reach my face and deepen the kiss more. My hands traveled down her waist, pulling her closer to me.

"Lucifer..." she broke the kiss and gasped for air.

"Yeah?" I breathed, still hugging her.

"Since when did Satoru get here?" My girlfriend turned her face around and looked at her brother who was already surprised, his mouth hanging in the air waiting for a bug to get in.

Her little brother coughed uncomfortable, crossing his arms and frowned at me, "Just after one date, and you're already doing that?! What are you thinking, man! That's way too fast!" He urged forward and readied his fist punching my face.

I caught his hand and stopped it easily, "I wasn't doing anything other than this, Satoru. Right, Ayane?" I asked.

She nodded, her face blushing.

"See?" I smirked. I held Ayane's hands and let go. "Good night. I'll drop by tomorrow again." I placed a peck on her face.

"Okay. See you..." She said, smiling at me dreamily.

Satoru forcefully pulled her inside their apartment and glared at me one last time as if saying, _I'm watching you. Don't you ever do that again, mister._

While running back, I smiled to myself. I didn't even know why I did it. For the first time in my life, I never cherished someone this hard. I guess this is what they call _fate_?

**Ayane's POV**

In the washroom, I never stopped looking in my reflection. I think there's something wrong with me...

"SIS! JUST HOW LONG WILL YOU STAY THERE!" Satoru, my little brother, hit the bathroom door, interrupting my thoughts.

"JUST WAIT FOR A MINUTE WILL YOU?!" I yelled back at him and he shut up thankfully. "Now, no more interruptions..."

"SIS, I WANT TO POOP!" He shouted again.

I stomped towards the door and forcefully opened it against his face, "Don't you have patience?! Oh fine! Own your very precious bathroom!"

He held his groin and locked the door. "Yeah! In your face sistah!"

Sighing, I went downstairs in the living room and turned on the TV.

"20 murders have been discovered in Meteor city two weeks ago with..." the reporter said on the screen leaving me thinking.

"Wait, isn't Meteor City that Crow-Face's home?"

His voice gave me a heart attack when Kuroro appeare behind the sofa, standing there. "What are you watching?"

I gasped and held my hand against my chest, "Seriously, I almost died on the spot Crow-Face! Don't surprise me like that again!"

"Sorry. I think it was normal for me to do that." he apologized, his face emotionless. He seated beside me and said, "Did I just come here awhile ago?"

"What?! Don't you remember?" I ticked his forehead, "Think idiot." I rested my head on my palm and smiled.

He stared at me, "What?"

"Nothing. You're so adorable." I shrugged. "I don't even know why I'm saying this but..."

His finger was on my lips in a blink of an eye, "Stop. Don't say it." Lucifer stood up, hands in his pockets and looked outside the window.

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"Just...don't say it yet." before I could answer, he disappeared leaving me speechless.

_What do you mean by 'don't say it'? Don't you want my feelings to reach you? Don't you like someone like me anymore?_

* * *

**THIS IS A SUPER DUPER LATE UPDATE AND AGAIN, I DEEPLY APOLOGIZE. Actually, this chapter was made last December but I didn't update fast so I'm just posting it this June. I'm really sorry I disappointed you guys. :(( I'm just so busy with my studies that yeah... you know it.**


End file.
